jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Schlacht von Devaron (22 VSY)
Die Schlacht von Devaron war eine Schlacht der Klonkriege, welche im Jahr 22 VSY auf dem Planeten Devaron stattfand. Sie fand nach diversen Piratenangriffen auf republikanische Schiffe statt, nachdem eine Gruppe Jedi auf Devaron Ermittlungen angestellt hatte und dadurch den Piraten-Stützpunkt lokalisierten. Während dieser durch Klonkrieger unter Leitung von T'ra Saa und Kit Fisto angegriffen wurde, musste sich die Jedi-Agenten einem Kampf mit der Kopfgeldjägerin Aurra Sing stellen, der schließlich durch Aayla Secura zur Verhaftung von Sing führte, welche daraufhin nach Oovo IV gebracht wurde. Vorgeschichte Im ersten Jahr der Klonkriege wurde die Republik aufmerksam, als immer wieder Schiffe der Republik in einem Sektor angegriffen und zerstört wurden. Hierbei starteten die Konvois oder Einzeltransporte von Coruscant aus und flogen anschließend über die Corellianische Handelsstraße in Richtung des Äußeren Randes, wo sie ihre Lieferungen zu den Streitkräften der Republik bringen sollten. Doch bei der Durchquerung des Duluur-SektorsDa Devaron in diesem Sektor liegt und die Zerstörung in der Nähe des Ausgangsstützpunktes stattfanden ist mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit dieser Sektor gemeint. wurden die republikanischen Schiffe durch Piraten und Verbündete der Separatisten überfallen, die den Transportern überlegen waren und diese daher mit Leichtigkeit aufbrachten. Nachdem sie einen Teil der Güter für sich selbst beansprucht hatten, ließen sie von den Schiffen der Republik ab und zerstörten diese mit Crew und allen Gütern, die sie nicht transportieren konnten. Nachdem es mehrfach zu solchen Überfällen gekommen war und dadurch die Versorgung der Truppen mit Bacta und anderen wichtigen Gütern bedroht war, schickte die Republik ein Kampfschiff mit den Jedi Kit Fisto, Aayla Secura, Tholme, An'ya Kuro und T'ra Saa in das Gebiet, um den Kampfesort zu untersuchen und nach Möglichkeit den Stützpunkt der Piraten ausfindig zu machen. Als das Schiff in der Nähe von Devaron eintraf und zwischen den Wracks der republikanischen Transporter trieb, wurde es von Devaron her angefunkt, als die Senatorin Elsah'sai'Moro T'ra Saa zu Sprechen wünschte. Als sich die Jedi in ihren Raum zurückgezogen hatte und das Gespräch entgegennahm, wurde sie von der Devaronianerin darüber informiert, dass der Stützpunkt auf Devaron gelegen sei. Zudem hatte die Senatorin Informationen über eine Kontaktperson der Piraten in der Regierung Devarons, doch bevor sie die Namen an T'ra Saa übermitteln konnte, wurde die Jedi Zeugin vom Tode Elsah's, die während des Gespräches erschossen wurde. Schlachtverlauf Um weitere Informationen zu erhalten begaben sich Aayla Secura, Tholme und An'ya Kuro auf den Planeten, um dort mit falschen Identitäten Ermittlungen anzustellen. Bei ihrer Ankunft wurden sie von der Senatorin Vien'sai'Malloc empfangen, die sie zu ihren Quartieren geleitete. Grund für den prominenten Empfang war, dass Aayla als reiche Händlertochter galt und auf der Suche nach neuen Geschäftsbeziehungen war. Doch bei ihrer Landung wurden sie von Aurra Sing mit Hilfe eines Spionagedroiden beobachtet - und da An'ya Kuro ihre ehemalige Lehrmeisterin war, konnte sie die Tarnung leicht durchschauen. Aus diesem Grunde suchte die Kopfgeldjägerin ihre Auftraggeberin auf, auf deren Geheiß sie auch die Freundin von T'ra Saa getötet hatte, und berichtete ihr davon, dass die Gäste die sie bewirtete in Wirklichkeit Jedi waren. Diese Nachricht verunsicherte die Senatorin; während sich Aurra aufmachte, um eine Falle für die Jedi aufzubauen, entschloss sich Vien'sai'Malloc sich den Jedi zu stellen. Unterdessen hatten sich Tholme und An'ya Kuro auf die Suche gemacht und nach verschiedenen Schilderungen einen wahrscheinlichen Standort für den Piraten-Stützpunkt ausfindig gemacht, während sich Aayla als Händlertochter auf einem offiziellen Empfang begeben muss. Nach einiger Zeit gelingt es ihr jedoch, sich aus der Essensrunde auszuklinken und sie kehrt in ihr Quartier zurück, wo sie von Vien'sai'Malloc aufgesucht wird. Diese versucht ihre Taten zu vertuschen und übergibt Aayla Daten über den Piraten-Stützpunkt, die sie angeblich von der toten Senatorin erhalten hätte. Doch Aayla deckte schnell auf, dass die Senatorin selbst der Kontakt zu den Piraten war, doch spürte sie gleichzeitig, dass Tholme und die dunkle Frau in Schwierigkeiten steckten. Nachdem sie Kit Fisto die Koordinaten übermittelt hatte, ließ sie Vien'sai'Malloc zurück und eilte mit einem Speederbike den beiden anderen Jedi zur Hilfe. Während Aayla auf dem Empfang gewesen war hatten Tholme und die dunkle Frau eine Minenanlage erreicht und waren in diese eingedrungen. Dort hatten sie jedoch nichts gefunden, und als sie durch die Gänge der Anlage gingen, entdeckte An'ya Kuro auf einmal einen Schriftzug an der Wand, der "Nashtah" lautete. Obwohl sie sofort erkannte, dass Nashtah das Synonym für Aurra Sing war - welche in ihrer Zeit als Padawan diesen Begriff als Spitznamen erhalten hatte - und somit alarmiert war, konnte sie mit Tholme der Sekunden später erfolgenden Explosion nicht entgehen. Doch gelang es ihnen, sich halbwegs vor der Wucht der Explosion zu schützen, sodass sie überlebten - doch waren sie unter den Trümmern gefangen. miniatur|links|Aayla und Aurra kämpfen miteinander Einige Zeit später erreichte Aayla den Schauplatz der Explosion, und als sie die Minenanlage betreten wollte entdeckte sie einen aktivierten Thermaldetonator, dessen Explosion sie mit einem langen Sprung gerade noch entgehen konnte. Zugleich hörte sie bereits eine sie verhöhnende Stimme, der sie folgte und so wenig später Aurra Sing gegenüberstand; die Kopfgeldjägerin erwartete sie bereits. Als sie die Kopfgeldjägerin angriff, sprengte diese den Damm auf dem sie stand, sodass Aayla von den Wassermassen mitgerissen wurde. Als sie wieder zu sich kam, war sie von einem Rudel Quarra umgeben, die sie zu fressen drohten. Doch mit einer Lektion, die sie von ihrem Meister Quinlan Vos gelernt hatte, schirmte sich Aayla ab und entging den Quarra, woraufhin sie den Kampf mit Aurra wieder aufnahm.. Während sich die beiden mit den Lichtschwertern duellierten, versuchte Aayla Aurra zum Guten zu bekehren, doch war Aurra zu sehr von Hass auf die Jedi erfüllt um aufzugeben. Schließlich schaffte es die Twi'lek Aurra ihre Antenne zu kappen und sie mit einem Tritt niederzuschlagen, woraufhin sie die Kopfgeldjägerin gefangen nahm. Zeitgleich zu Aaylas Kampf mit Aurra begann Kit Fisto mit T'ra Saa einen Angriff auf den Piraten-Stützpunkt einzuleiten. Der Sternzerstörer der Jedi steuerte aus seinem Versteck hinter einem der Monde Devarons heraus und setzte in der Nähe des Stützpunktes Truppen ab, die unter der Führung der beiden Jedi den Koordinaten Aaylas nachgingen und den Stützpunkt angriffen. Als sie erst einmal in den Stützpunkt eingedrungen waren, ließen die Piraten bald ihren Kampfgeist fallen und ergaben sich mit einigen Verlusten den republikanischen Truppen. Zugleich spürten Kit und T'ra Saa, in welchen Schwierigkeiten die anderen steckten; sobald sie den Stützpunkt eingenommen hatten ließen die beiden Jedi daher Klonkrieger zu dem Ort bringen, wo Tholme und An'ya Kuro gefangen waren und befreiten diese. Nachwirkungen Um die Verletzungen von Tholme und der dunklen Frau zu heilen, ließen die Jedi sie so schnell wie möglich auf das Schiff bringen, wo sie in Bactatanks gebracht wurden. Auch sie selbst kehrten mit Aayla und Aurra auf das Schiff zurück. Dort nahmen sie Verbindung mit der Regentin von Devaron auf, um von ihr zu erfahren was mit der verräterischen Senatorin geschehen sollte. Sie erfuhren, dass die Senatorin nach devaronianischem Gesetz bestraft werden würde - was den Tod durch Quarras bedeutete. Doch die Jedi ließen diese Hinrichtung zu, da sie unter die Justiz Devarons fiel. Unterdessen wurde Aurra Sing von Aayla nach Oovo IV gebracht, wo sie bis in das Jahr 18 VSYCoruscant Nights – Straße der Schatten gefangen blieb. Im Anschluss an den Abtransport von Aurra suchte Aayla noch die Jedi Xiaan Amersu auf, der sie das Lichtschwert von ihrem Meister J'Mikel übergab. Dieser war im Jahr 30 VSY von Aurra auf Coruscant in einem Duell getötet worden.The Hunt for Aurra Sing Quellen *''Jedi'' – Aayla Secura Referenzen en:Mission to Devaron Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Klonkriege Kategorie:Legends